Blood that Shines
by NatureLvrKittz
Summary: So many years we thougth we were all we had, so we fought with that. All we had. Now we are almost nothing and whispers of stories will let me know if we are truely alone...
1. Intro

Hi, you don't know me but I think I'll give this a shot anyways. My name is Tabby, I can't tell you my real name and even that name is just a nickname I've gotten so used to. I heard stories faint ones I never thought I'd hear. I believed we were the only ones.

The rogue ship crashing, the elderly blue Andalite practically stumbling down the ramp seeing us with all four eyes. He died that day, the alien named Bou Jubluin Mafliist I guess if he had survived Bou would have been an easiest enough name. As he died he told us we were in danger, that some of his visions had told him terrible things and that they had killed him, the Yeerks, because he tried to get here. I met the alien not alone but with a group of my friends a small enough group and we were all stunned.

I am alone now, all my friends died fighting with me, for Bou he had given us a chance, a rare opportunity. He told us about a blue box but did not have one, he had only his blood. The blood of an Andalite can let you have the ability of changing into simply one morph, one choice animal. We buried him, Bou, and later on after battles against the first few rallies designated to infiltrate where I live, I ended up burying my other friends there as well. Side by side, mounds of uneven grass and flowers grew over their graves. It wasn't that I didn't want their families to have the chance to have their own graves but if they had had their real bodies the coroners would have noticed the blue shine to our blood. So I took their bodies setting up scenes of death so the only way to have a funeral was an empty casket or the burning of some of their important items, like a false cremation.

I stood in front of the graves, only one of my friends who had met Bou was still alive the others were decomposing beneath the ground. Unfortunately he wasn't strong enough for all the loss, the emotional wars that you experience as well as the physical ones. Those ones got to him, losing the first one had fueled him but one after another death after death he grew weak and couldn't continue the fight. Who could? He had one normal friend, who hadn't met Bou Jubluin Mafliist the dying Andalite visionary. I wont say his name either, their dating now, the two boys couldn't be happier.

I decided being the last of our northern Andalite blood-sharers who was still in the fight I should go and investigate down south. TV reports and newspapers made me believe the Vissors were down there trying to fix a big problem. I'd heard about the Vissors when they planned to control where I resided thinking it was a leading land but only to find it was made of wheat fields and mountains. Not as many Yeerks are around here as they used to be but they knew that some of my group still remained. They just didn't know one had forfeited his post and one was going to be leaving for a trip tonight.

Everything was ready and as I stood at the dark bus stop, the only light was showering down on me from a light pole. The engines of my bus could be heard easily down the road from the sheer stillness of the night. I had made the perfect cover story so my parents thought I was just going down south to enter a camp of some sort. They were thrilled that I wanted to go somewhere that would be time consuming over the summer, they didn't like when I used to sit around and relax everyday, thought recently relaxing was a rare event. I looked at my ticket and took a deep breath. Was I just rushing into a deathly murderous trap of the Yeerks or was I going to find something worth my life? I had no clue and I almost hoped for the death simply so I could sleep. My phone bussed in my bag and I reached in and dug it out, a text from...my friend. Only a short one and I was glad, I wouldn't need to reply and the bus was starting to slow so it was the encouragement I needed.

I know you'll find what your looking for...


	2. Arrival and Depature

The bus jolted going down the road and I startled awake, I quickly flipped my cell open and checked the time. 2:00 AM Showed itself evilly in the corner of my phone, I was a very patient person and long rides were never a huge bother to me but since being on the bus my internal sleeping clock has been off. That does bother me. Looking around I notced many of the people on the bus were still asleep, they didn't startle at every bump. They either didn't suspect that aliens were out there to get them or they weren't worried because they were already one, and now were helplessly screaming in the only piece of their mind they still had to themselves. I was a restless sleeper, and when I did dose off I was still completely aware of everything around me, after four...was it five now? Years of fighting off aliens who liked to jump you when you were down or not paying attention for a few minutes it became a survival instinct.

Evetually the lit up signs out on the sides of roads told me I had reached my destination, I was going to finally see if the stories were true or if they were all a trap. I pulled my phone out again and quickly texted back to Sparx, my friend I had almost lost from the losses of the others. - I've arrived at my destination. Keep you informed. Stay invisible- Stay invisible, it was what we all said before we would go on a raid or say when someone was going on a personal mission or even staying behind. Stay invisible don't let them get you because that is not the worst of it, the worst is being there looking through the eyes of your body and watching as they find your friends, your companions, your allies and slowly torture them, kill them...or infest them. I shook my head and pulled the small string on the bus, the small red sign glowed notifying the driver that I wanted off. I wanted to get off and find if the stories were true.

The small bus terminal was empty though that's what I guessed not many people exactly came off the bus at 2:00 AM. I walked through the terminal every hair on my body prickled up waiting for the inevitable sounds of the Vissor Four though even I knew it was impossible to hear her voice again. We had killed her in one of last raids, the true glory went to Sparx he jumped right up and ended it all. Is animal body is small and thin but it can still do lots of damage espically went those long pointed teeth hit perfectly into the jugular. I still remember it, Sparx luckily passed out the moment he released his grip on her controller neck. Blood, everywhere the rd stained the walls and the bodies of who was left in the group. Her controlled body was a larger women and so a larger body needs more blood. I still remember grabbing Sparx in my teeth dragging his small limp fox body away from the cahaos of it all. I remember how that day two of the other members died simply because I wasn't strong enough. I saved Sparx but was to damaged and exhausted to go back for the others I wiated until it all died down and emptied. The Hork Bijar and Taxxon ran out in a frenzy, when I eventually went down I managed to get the other two to demorph but we did not have the box and demorphing didn't heal us fully.

I fell to the floor of the terminal, my heart pounded in my chest and sweat dripped down my temple. Even thinking about that night made me sick to my stomach and soon after falling I ran to a trash can and became sick. After wondering my way into the bathroom I washed up and groomed myself to seem as if nothing had happened because I simply could not walk out of here and end up in the situation of running into someone looking as if I saw a ghost, though the event was close enough to a ghost as anything else in my life. I left and headed towards a forest some ways in town after a few hours of walking and carrying a large bag of my articles I found myself in the forest I had read of, large and very wild I should be safe from human and controller eyes in here. Finding the perfect pair of trees I tied my hammack up as well as my bug net crawling into it and settled down for good nights sleep and the hopes that tomorrow should lead me to find some clues about the rumours of a rebellion right here in this area. Before nodding off, my phone bussed angerly at me, how many times has it gone off?

Text 1: - I've found some good information for you about that area-

Text 2: -Tabby are you still there? Our phones personal GPS says your right on the money, don't tell me you've already fallen asleep-

Text 3: -I will not sleep until I have your response don't let this be a long night for me Tabby-

I smiled, quickly texted back that I had indeed fallen asleep and soon was given a sharp reply with information of the area and a small map sent to my phone for my directional use. He had also put a bit more "money" into my bank account so I could afford to bail myself otu incase I break this countries laws. I laughed quietly to myself until I could text him goodnight and rolled over in my sleeping bag.

The tears that rolled down my face weren't fear but pain, how much I knew the group had wanted to go traveling together. Damn, more tears but these were the last of them and I could tell. I let them go that night, I had to, I let them go...


End file.
